Opening Skies (TEMPORARY HIATUS)
by triseat0n
Summary: What if Fourtris we're parents? Here's a story about what that life would be like. Modern Day AU.
1. A Day at the Park

**Hello! So as you may know I'm residing in India and I have so much spare time. I would update The Rebel Training Camp but if you read my recent authors note you'd know it's in my notebook at home. Sorry. But I was so bored and felt the inspiration to create something so here is a story about fourtris as parents because I love that idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters. Just my ideas. **

**Enjoy!**

**TRIS**

"Daddy! Faster! Faster!" The giggles of our little child Anna echo throughout the park. Some people walking stop to look at us and smile at her cuteness.

"Sorry punkin but we're gonna have to slow down. You're momma can't keep up with 2 babies in her belly." Tobias tells her in the adorable voice he uses with our 3 year old daughter.

"Oh I'm just fine!" I tell them, "run along! I'll meet you by the duck pond!" Tobias raises his eyebrows as if to say 'Are you sure?' I give him a small smile and nod. So he tightens his grip on Anna's legs and begins dashing through the dirt path, Anna's shrieks following him.

I smile and hold my stomach. I just hit the 7 month mark of my pregnancy with twins. One boy and one girl. Anna is ecstatic to get not one but two little siblings. And obviously when Tobias found out he was also joyed. We weren't specifically trying, but we weren't on any protection so we weren't against having another. Or two.

I take about 15 minutes to get to the duck pond and by then Tobias and Anna are sitting on the edge of the bridge, watching the ducks swim.

When Tobias takes notice of me a goofy playful grin takes up his face. "Took you long enough," he jokes. I roll my eyes, "Oh be quiet. Why don't you try carrying to babies around in your stomach for 7 months. I just want them _out._"

"Patience is a virtue my darling." He says in an exaggerated sophisticated accent.

Anna giggles at our playful behavior. She looks so much like Tobias, the same brown hair. The same midnight blue eyes. The only thing she really gets from me is my small frame. And my stubbornness.

"So we're going to Chris's later right?" Tobias asks me as he pulls Anna up with his hand and starts walking as we fall into step together.

"Yup. She and Will have an announcement to make."

I look down to Anna, "You want to go to Aunt Chris's today?" Her face lights up, "Chrissy! Willy!" She really does love her God parents.

Tobias turns to me, "What do you think they want to tell us?" He questions.

I shrug, "Could be something small. You know Christina, she gets excited over every little thing. Hell, last week she started squealing about the fact that the grocery store has her favorite brand of Orange juice."

Tobias chuckles and laces his fingers with mine and gives me a small smile. "Come on. Lets head home."

**PAGEBREAK**

Head home we do. We put Anna down for her nap and then hop in the shower. Tobias massages the shampoo into my hair and I sigh. He's so good at that. "How are the babies?" He asks in a low voice. I tilt my head to the side so he can get the place that's been aching slightly. "Fine. They've been kicking a lot." As if to prove my point one of them-the girl I think- kicks. I chuckle lightly. Tobias smiles slightly, "What?" I take his hand and press it to my abdomen. And just my luck, she kicks again.

His smile grows wider and he shakes his head slightly. I raise an eyebrow in question. "Nothing..." he responds, "I just never thought I would ever be so lucky. I never thought I would get 3 beautiful children and a loving adoring wife." I turn to face him and press my lips to his lightly. "But you did." I tell him, "And you deserve all of it. You had a hellish childhood and that wasn't fair. You deserve a great life, whether it's with me or not."

"It could never be a good life. Not of you're not there."

Words cannot express how I feel for this man. Tobias Eaton, the love of my life. So instead I bring my hand around his neck and crash his lips to mine. The shower water sprays over us. I know that no matter what happens. Ever. I could never stop loving him.

**AN: Can I get some feedback? Sorry if it's too cliche with all the lovey dovey stuff but that's how I want to make it. If you have any suggestions review or PM me. And also I know I made it T but I could easily change the rating, so how would you feel about some smut? Also sorry that it's short! I swear the next chapter will be longer. Check out my other story and review, follow, and favorite! **

**Goal: 5 reviews, and 3 follows/favorites.**

**~Kiki**


	2. Willstina Has Some News

**AN: Omg! We totally smashed my goal guys! You all rock! Here's a new chapter for you. And I would appreciate it if you could maybe give me some ideas in the reviews cause tbh I have no idea where this story is even going. But you guys seem to like it! Okay here's the new chap! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Divergent. Just my ideas.**

"So... what did you want to tell us?" Marlene asks. We sit around Christina and Will's large dining table. The kids sit on the carpet near by coloring. And by kids I mean Anna, and Zeke and Shauna's 2 year old son Jonah.

Christina looks over to Will and grips his hand. He gives her an encouraging nod. She closes her eyes and turns to the group then she squints one eye open. "I'm pregnant." She blurts out meekly.

The girls are the first to react we practically jump out from our seats and tackle Christina. Though I Stay back because being pregnant and all tackling her could hurt her and the babies. So when Christina manages to push her way out I hold my arms open and we embrace each other gladly.

"How far along are you?" Shauna asks.

"2 weeks." She answers. Her cheeks are bright red and she looks like she can't contain her smile. I'm genuinely happy for her.

"Well congrats," I say, "You'll make an awesome mom."

The other girls chorus out some form of agreement. "And I'm glad our kids will be close in age." I add.

She nods in agreement and the rest of the girls all start asking her questions. Over this commotion I hear the guys congratulating Will. "Good job man," "You seem ecstatic," "This is great," they say.

"All right enough of this." Uriah calls out. "I'm hungry."

We all laugh. Typical Uriah. And as we sit around the table I watch as Christina and Will hold hands and smile at each other lovingly, and how Zeke throws his spaghetti playfully onto his brothers face, and how Uriah, instead of using a napkin to wipe it of sticks his tongue out and tries to lick it off gaining an "Ew" from his fiancee.

I look to Tobias and he smiles down at me. I know we're both thinking the same thing. Yes, these friends are crazy, but we wouldn't trade them for a million dollars.

**PAGEBREAK**

"So now Aunt Christina also has a baby in her belly just like me. Except I have two."

I sit at our dining table trying to explain what all the commotion was about last night to Anna.

A look of confusion crosses her face. "But her tummy's not big like yours." She points out. And to prove that point she pokes my belly playfully and giggles.

"Well it's very small like mine was first. But it will soon grow bigger and bigger."

She nods in understanding. "Will Aunt Mar and Uncle Uri ever have a baby?" She questions.

"I'm not sure sweetie. Probably but not right now. They're planning their wedding so maybe sometime after." I tell her.

She opens her mouth to ask another question but is interrupted by Tobias striding into the room. I decided to let him sleep in since I know he may have a slight hangover from drinking a few beers with the guys last night while us girls put the kids to bed and painted our nails casually making conversation and asking Christina questions about her pregnancy.

His hair sticks out from all ends and he looks like he wants to die. He clutches his head and groans.

"Daddy are you okay?" Anna asks sweetly running up to him and hugging his leg. Dang if only I had my camera.

"I'm fine princess." He tells her.

"I left some Advil on the bedside table for you. Did you see it?" I ask striding up to him and pecking him affectionately on the lips.

He nods and makes it look painful. "Yes thank you."

I give him one more peck and pat his cheek. "Good. I'm gonna go take a shower. I made pancakes they're on the counter. Watch Anna."

"Yes ma'am." He says, but he sounds so out of it, that I can't hear any hint of playfulness in his voice.

I sigh and peck him one last time on the cheek, and crouch down and give Anna a peck on the top of her head and head off for my shower only thinking about how I love my family so much.

**It was crappy don't deny it. I'm sorry these are so short. It would be so appreciated if I could hear some ideas. I feel like this is a slight make-it-up as you go story so it's the perfect opportunity for me to interact with you guys and hear your ideas. AND I LIKE NEED IDEAS. IM RUNNING OUT. I also received a review saying that they would prefer no smut so sorry to disappoint some of you but I won't be putting any in since I didn't get any reviews saying they wanted smut either. So yeah! That's it! Be sure to check out my new story that'll be out soon! It's called 'Summer Lovin' yes it's set in the summer when all these Christmas fics are out. Whatever. It's Modern Day AU and Fourtris but that's all I'm giving away. Once again please give me some ideas I'm dying.**

**QOTC: Favorite song?**

**AOTC: There's a lot to chose from. Probably "You will remember me for centurieeesss" Or "I like us better when we're waaassssttted" or maybe even "I will find youuu"**

**Song names:**

**1. Centuries by fall out boy**

**2. Wasted by Tiesto ft. Matthew Koma (aka my bae)**

**3. Find you by Zedd ft. Miriam Bryant and Matthew Koma**

**PS: For the millionth time review some ideas!**


	3. Hiatus

**Um, hi beautiful people! If you read the new title of my story you know where this is going. Yeah to a temporary hiatus. Look, I know I only wrote 2 chapters but this seems like a 15 chapter story that I can easily complete after The Rebel Training Camp and Summer Lovin' are done. So yeah. I'll be super busy when I get back but, here's when you can expect updates: **

**Summer Lovin- Every Saturday (Sunday on the Eastern Hemisphere I think) **

**The Rebel Training Camp- Every Sunday (Monday on the Eastern Hemisphere I think)**

**Opening Skies after the hiatus- Every Friday (Saturday on the Eastern Hemisphere I think)**

**The Hiatus will most likely be till Summer break, since I don't really know when these stories will be completed. **

**I'm really sorry and yeah but I'm having writer's block for this story and I think a few months will bring some inspiration back! So yeah.**

**Please don't follow, maybe it won't be till Summer :)**


End file.
